Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake duct for supplying incoming wind as an intake air to a combustion engine of a saddle-riding type vehicle.
Description of Related Art
An engine, mounted to a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle has been known, in which a supercharger is disposed rearwardly of a cylinder block and air taken in from above the engine is introduced as intake air via an air intake duct to the supercharger (for example, Patent Document 1).